


"Building Harley" [The Joker - One shot]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, DC Cinematic Universe, Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by: Imagine: The Joker paying you a visit and asking you to join him in his madness; he turns you into his Harley Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Building Harley" [The Joker - One shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this right after the Suicide Squad trailer came out. So it is based on it and the original Joker + Harley story.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[ ](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

                                                          

* * *

 

She’s in her night gown sitting in front of the mirror in her bedroom looking at herself with a nostalgic expression, waiting.

 _Tonight’s the night._ She thought.

The window to her balcony’s slightly open, the wind softly moving the curtains; only the rustle of silk can be heard in the room.

The full moon and the small lamp on her nightstand are the only things lighting it up.

Silence. Deafening silence. Not even the wind can be heard anymore.

She feels a chill running down her spine as she slowly picks up the card on her boudoir’s table with her right hand.

She can feel a presence lurking in the shadows; her heartbeat stutters but she tries to remain calm and always avoiding the mirror before her.

 _-I was expecting you. It’s true what they say, huh? One gets this …one is visited by the man himself._ –She says in a thick New York accent while looking at the joker playing card in her hand.

There’s no response, no movement in the room; she furrows her eyebrows.

 _-Why are you doing this, Jack?_ –She asks finally looking up at the mirror.

Only his silver teeth reflect in it. Meaning he’s wearing a big smile.

She looks away.

His sigh finally breaks the silence.

 _-No one ever calls me that anymore. Doctor.Harleen .Frances.Quinzel_. –He takes a step forward with each word in a slow fashion _. –Isn’t it better this way? No padded room, no straightjacket, and a normal bed. -_ He jumps and lands on the bed next to the boudoir, startling Harleen.

He crosses his legs and leans forward to get a better look at her; she avoids eye contact.

 _-Although, without me there… you don’t really have a job anymore, do you, doctor?_ -He lets out a hysterical laugh but quickly becomes serious again when Harleen’s eyes finally meet his.

_-You’re out of Arkham’s asylum. Again. What more do you want from me?_

_-Oh, I can’t say that… you know that._ –He stands up.

He moves ever so graciously.

He stands behind Harleen and places his cold hands on her shoulders; she stiffens.

He leans over her as his right hand finds its way to her throat.

He grips it tight enough to make her gasp but not enough to choke her.

He places his lips near her ear; both of them staring at their reflection in the mirror.

 _-Now, Harleen …if you knew the card tale, why did you stay here? Why did you leave the balcony door open? Should I take thissss… as an invitation?_ –he asks pinching the fabric of her light nightgown.

_-You know how I feel._

His grip tightens around her throat making her lift her chin.

- _Oh, yes._ –He whispers between lip brushes against her temple. – _Is this love, Doctor Quinzel?_

_-I helped you escape. Isn’t that enough proof?_

_-We’ll see._

In a swift motion, he takes out a chloroform soaked tissue and uses it to cover her nose and mouth.

She tries to yank his hand away but her vision becomes blurry and her body weak.

The last thing she sees is Jack’s blurred smile on the mirror as she becomes limp in his arms.

 

* * *

Bright lights above her wake her up.

She’s in a cold room, lying on a steel table.

She’s still weak; opening her eyes is an exhausting task.

She sees everything in flashes.

He’s shirtless, placing an artifact over her head.

 _-What…_ -Her tongue’s numb. _–What are y…_ -She trails off

He walks over to a machine and presses a button which makes the contraption roar to life and start humming. He walks back, positioning himself behind her head.

_-P-p-please don’t k-kill me._

He leans forward and coos.

 _-Ohh, I’m not gonna kill you…_ -He says holding two devices in his hands. _–I’m just gonna hurt you really, really… bad_. –He says with an evil grin on his face.

He places each device on her temples.

_-And we’re gonna watch the world burn._

He lets the electric shocks take over her body, causing a seizure; frying her brain.

* * *

He paces from side to side with his hands behind his back.

Harleen lies on the cold table, unconscious.

He approaches her and leans over her.

He pats his hand on her cheek repeatedly.

_-Come on! Wakey, wakey. It’s been too long, Harleen. I don’t have all night._

He shakes her by the chin but she’s still limp.

He groans letting go and straitening up.

He turns around as his hand travels through his hair in exasperation.

Harleen opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling for a while before looking at his back.

She slowly sits up.

He freezes when he hears movement behind him and slowly turns around feeling a thrill.

Harleen’s sitting on the table with her feet dangling off and she’s self-absorbed, looking at her fingernails with a frown on her face.

Careless; she seems almost younger.

A wicked smirk spreads across his face.

He takes a step forward as he speaks.

_-Well, well, we-_

Harleen holds her hand up, cutting him off.

He stops in his tracks.

She flips her hand, showing him her nails.

 _-What is this? –_ She asks in an annoyed tone. – _Nude nail polish? Is this a joke?_

_-You were a-_

_-Can I have that mirror over there?-_ She asks interrupting him one more time.

He gives her a confused look but does as he’s told.

She gasps.

 _-I’m like a new coloring book…_ -She widens her eyes as soon as she puts the mirror down on the table and looks at him as sudden realization comes to her. – _Let’s go get crayons!_

She jumps off the table and heads towards the door.

 _-Doctor Quinzel? –_ He asks, testing her.

She stops and whirls around.

 _-Doctor? Me?!?_ –She lets out a laugh that resonates in the room.

She walks towards him.

 _-You joker._ –She says followed by a sigh.

_-You don’t know who you are?_

_-Oh, puddin’… I know how I feel._ –She exclaims in a cheerful and relieved tone.

The joker stares at her in silence, analyzing the situation.

_-Your name… You’re Harlee… You’re Harley._

_-Quinzel? You said that. Harley Quinzel, Harley Quinz, Harley Quin, Harlequin, Harley Quinn!_ –She exclaims.

His therapist is no more. Sanity’s gone. She only seems to remember her feelings for him. He’s satisfied.

 _-A new woman._ -The joker passes an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. _-Free. Therapy was useless anyway._

She smiles and sticks out her tongue to lick the tip of his nose.

 _-Oh, I like you. You’re mine now._ –He says.

Her heartbeat accelerates at his words. Ignorance is bliss. Her mind was erased but not her heart.

She helped him escape the asylum as an act of love but now he had freed her and helped her to get out of her own head.

No more prejudice, no rules, no inner debates… just instinct.

He leans in and captures her lips with his own in a wild and heated manner.

When they pull apart, Harley gets lost in his eyes.

_-The world’s waiting to be burned, Harley. Let’s ignite it…_

_-Then sit and watch._ –She finishes his sentence.

They walk towards the exit, she speaks again.

_-Not before I get dolled up though…_

The door closes.


End file.
